


Knight

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Outside is cold, but while his heart races, he can't care. Not caring for shoes either, he slips outside in his slippers, and runs.He's fast. Faster than emergency services. He knows he is.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more pain.
> 
> Titles are hard...

It happens like this sometimes. While Oikawa keeps up his antics at school, acting up self-confident and flirtatious, Iwaizumi knows it's all fake. He's an entirely different person when it's just them. Oikawa doesn't get away with hiding that easily.

His voice is shaking when he calls him. Iwaizumi kicks out of his chair at the simple sob of his name. "Hajime-!" Oikawa hiccups, and Iwaizumi's own breath catches in his throat. "Please…"

"Where are you?" Iwaizumi asks sternly, though his entire body thrums with fear. He gives Oikawa a few seconds to reply as he dashes for the door.

"H-Home." He whispers, breathless. "I can't- I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise, Kusoikawa. Don't you dare apologise. I'm coming."

Outside is cold, but while his heart races, he can't care. Not caring for shoes either, he slips outside in his slippers, and  _ runs _ .

He's fast. Faster than emergency services. He  _ knows _ he is.

All he can hope is that he hasn't hurt himself badly this time.

Iwaizumi can barely look at the colour red anymore.

But Oikawa's still talking, Iwaizumi keeps him talking, listening to his sweet, broken voice mumble apologies. He refuses to answer questions.

"I'm nearly there, Tooru. Is your door open?"

"No." He answers, voice strained. "I didn't- I didn't want this to happen."

He never does. But there's  _ something _ . There's  _ something _ there that makes him pick up the phone and call Iwaizumi. Every time. Oikawa doesn't want to die. He wants Iwaizumi to save him.

Iwaizumi doesn't know how many times he has to, he doesn't care. He'll save him unconditionally. Every time. So when he gets to Oikawa's door, he doesn't slow down, not for a second. His shoulder connects with the wood, and he can  _ hear _ it splinter, just a little.

"Tooru!" He shouts, dropping his phone from his sweaty hand. "I'm here, can you open the door?"

No answer. He steps back to kick it, where the latch attaches to the door.

Thankfully all the days at the gym, the intensive volleyball practice pay off. Even though his muscles should ache, they don't, adrenaline keeping his body unphased.

The door slings open, slamming into the wall, and Iwaizumi darts in and up the stairs to Oikawa's bedroom.

He's sat against the wall, legs drawn up and head on his knees. His arms lie limp next to him, bleeding.

It's been a while since Oikawa cut himself.

Iwaizumi almost hurls, but swallows down the lump in his throat, steps toward the slumped figure and touches his shoulder. Heart pumping, he irrationally assumes he's dead. Even though his chest rises and falls and he hasn't lost  _ much _ blood. At least… not as much as before.

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi says softly kneeling down next to him. "I'm here now. You're OK." He runs a hand through Oikawa's hair, other one untucking his chin from his chest, helping him to look up.

His face is pale, streaked with salt and tears. "Iwa-chan…"

"Yeah. I'm here."

They spend a few moments looking at each other. Oikawa still cries, silent tears running down his cheeks, but slowly relaxes as Iwaizumi pets his hair, cards fingers through messy strands. "Everything's fine. You're fine. Let me see you."

"O-OK." He breathes, lifting up his bloody arms. They're sliced sideways, Iwaizumi can't make out how many times. But they still bleed, dripping red to soak into the tatami. "I-"

The knife, held tight in his right hand is also covered in crimson, droplets falling from the tip to the floor. Iwaizumi takes both of his hands, pulls them towards him, rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. "Shh. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Oikawa nods, unfurling his legs to stretch them out.

"Will you let me take the-the kn...knife?"

Stiff fingers pry apart from the handle, and the knife falls limp out of Oikawa's hand, hitting the floor. Oikawa sobs again with the motion, and Iwaizumi sighs a relief.

"Can I take it away?"

Another nod, and Iwaizumi slides it out of Oikawa's reach with his foot before standing, holding Oikawa's arms over his head.

"Can you keep them up on your own, Tooru?"

No energy, drained, when Iwaizumi lets go, Oikawa can't hold them. His arms fall heavy until Iwaizumi catches them. "S-Sorry… Hajime."

"You don't have to apologise to me. You haven't done anything to me."

A lie.

Oikawa's eyes are dark because he knows. He knows it hurts Iwaizumi every time he does this. It's not like he can stop, though. He can't.

"Come on, you can hold your hands up without me. Like you're tossing, right?" Iwaizumi says softly, maneuvering Oikawa's hands how they look at the precipice of his toss, delicate, bloodied hands struggling in their plight. But Oikawa manages, he imagines tossing.

The pain hasn't hit him much, not yet. Something fuzzy keeps his arms numb, the same numb as his mind.

Iwaizumi pulls his shirt off over his head, wraps up one of his arms the best he can. When he wrings it tight, Oikawa hisses, wincing in the first bout of pain.

Oikawa doesn't have to think about how to move, when Iwaizumi then leans down to pick him up bridal style. So simple, like he's a child rather than his age. Carefully holding his wrapped arm around Iwaizumi's neck, he holds his other to his chest, burying his face in Iwaizumi's neck. He smells of fresh sweat, like he does after practise.

His skin is almost cold to the touch. It's that that Iwaizumi worries about, how Oikawa moves sluggishly when Iwaizumi lowers him into the bathtub. "I'm calling an ambulance." Iwaizumi says, knowing Oikawa's safe from doing something dangerous now he's there.

"Hajime…" Oikawa bites his lip, reaches out with effort, hand shaking violently.

Iwaizumi's shirt is soaked in red. "Tooru, I have to-" He catches Oikawa's hand before it falls limp again, kneels over the bath and kisses his temple. He refuses to tear up, catching Oikawa's unfocused gaze. "I need you to live, OK? You know me. Your knight in shining armour, right?"

When they were kids playing, that was always his role.

"Keep your arms up, Tooru. Don't give up now."

Oikawa whispers. "OK."

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't as good as the others, but I'm trying, OK?!


End file.
